Coffee!
by Ms. Donovan and Ms. Midnight
Summary: Foaly needs coffee. So who does he ask? Our favorite intern, Chay Whitfield! Yea, Intern!


Foaly clicked on the 'next' button of the web comic site. There. He was officially caught up with 'Stan the Psychotic Penguin.' What to do now?

Plan? No. Too much work and not enough sleep or caffeine. Work? No way in hell. He wasn't at work to do his job! And anyway, he was too tired. Surf the internet? Too mind numbing.

So the answer was coffee. He had to get coffee. He started to get up from his chair, but stopped. What did the LEP have? Interns! And what are interns for? Coffee!

He pressed the intercom button. "Intern! Get me coffee!" The interns all looked up at the cameras.

"Which one?" they all said.

"The one with the demonic hair." Again, they all shouted, "Which one?" Foaly yelled back, "Draw straws or something! Just get me coffee!" Kevin the intern went to the coffee machine and poured a cup, then walked carefully to the Ops booth, clutching creamer and sugar.

"Here you go, sir"

"Good little slave—Imean intern." Foaly sipped the coffee. Ah, sweet bliss. Caffeine. Now to get to planning the next uber invention.

Five hours later, the sweet caffeine buzz went away. Sigh. Foaly had figured out how to project a field of electricity around the various machines in the LEP.

In his sleep-deprived state, a cruel thought crossed Foaly's mind. "Intern!" The interns looked up at the cameras again. "Uh… Give me a moment… Chay Whitefield! Get me coffee!" As the intern jogged to the coffee machine, Foaly grinned, his hand hovering over a computer key that would activate the electric field around the coffee machine.

Chay tried to grab the coffee bowl. But he was shocked. "Ow!" He slowly let his hand approach the handle. _Bzzt!_ "Ow!"

_Bzzt! _"Ow! _Bzzt! _"Ow!" _Bzzt! _"Ow! _Bzzt! _"Ow!"_ Bzzt! _"Ow! _Bzzt! _"Ow!"_ Bzzt! _"Ow!

Chay rubbed his fingertips, thinking. Maybe a cookie would do the trick. He grabbed a cookie from the vending machine. Again, he approached the coffee pot with the cookie in hand.

Foaly laughed so hard that for a few seconds, he couldn't activate the field. Chay's arm was halfway to the handle of the pot when the field came into being. "OW! D'ARVIT!" The entire office stared at Chay, who blushed slightly.

But a thought had come to Chay. "Maybe if I coat my arm in cookie… No, that's something Grub would do. So how do I get coffee?"

Chay stared at the SparLucks menu. When he decided what to get Foaly, he entered the line and told the nice elf behind the counter, "I want a double shot of espresso in a frapp cup, with a shot of soy creamer and a swizzle stick." The elf rushed to get the order out, handing the coffee to Chay. Chay handed a twenty to the elf, telling her to keep the change and ran off to the LEP.

Foaly stared at the coffee in his hands. "You got coffee."

"Yes I did sir. You told me to."

"But you weren't supposed to get coffee." Foaly looked to be on the verge of tears.

Chay was confused. "Then why did you ask me to get coffee?"

Foaly didn't answer. Instead, he pressed the intercom button. "Holly! I need you in the Ops booth."

Holly walked in, rubbing a bit of sleep from her eyes. "Look Foaly. I haven't slept in twenty hours. I haven't had coffee in seventeen hours. I still have a foot of paperwork to do. This had better be good."

"He got me coffee."

Holly blinked. "So? That's what interns _do_. When I was an intern, I got coffee. In fact, I had a long-standing relationship with the coffee maker. His name was Jim. Then Jim broke. I attended the funeral, which was throwing him in the garbage can. Then there's this new coffee maker, Craig. I got promoted before I could meet him properly. So tell me, what in Frond's name is your point?"

"Look." Foaly pressed the intercom button, yelling, "Chix! Coffee! Now!" Chix got up from his desk and started to get coffee.

_Bzzt! _"Ow! _Bzzt! _"Ow!"_ Bzzt! _"Ow! _Bzzt! _"Ow!" In the Ops booth, Chay gave Holly the coffee.

"See?" Foaly stared at Holly for a moment.

"Chay, get out of the room now. I don't want to mentally scar you forever. Foaly, on the other hand, is a completely different issue." Chay quickly exited the booth, closing the door just after Holly yelled, "You got me in here for _this? _You are _so_ going down, centaur!" A loud thump was heard.

**End.**

**Note of Authornessossity: Wow. This took a while… Eh. Now it's up, and that's all that truly matters. Please review all of our stories! **

**This is Kali; sleep deprived and out.**


End file.
